Coming home: sequel to Forever a Lost Girl
by AshGeek
Summary: Faith Elizabeth Jane Darling was trapped for so long in Storybrooke, that Neverland lost her. It fell, and it fell hard. It hit rock bottom and the inhabitants had to go to plan B. Henry. She now has to save her 'little' brother and Neverland at the same time. While trying not to killed by Rumble, Hook, and the old forces of Neverland, that she had thought went away long ago.
1. Chapter 1

My shadow holds me above the sea, as we fly back to the island. Everything dark, darker than it was when I first arrived. Everything about it is dark, you can hear crying, see the night sky in a way I have never seen it, fog, and the ocean surrounding it isn't bright and lively. I continue to look at the sea, than I see it. A all to familiar Joly Rodger.

"Take me to the ship," I say angrily to my shadow. My shadow takes me to the ship in a swift movement or two. I drop down on to a rope and swing around it, like the good old days. I laugh and everyone aboard jumps.

"Whose there," Charming says pulling out his sword. I laugh and drop on to the deck, silently.

Chill Charming." I say sternly. I walk up to the middle of the ship so everyone can see me.

"Hello Hook," I say with an angry expression facing him. He looks at me, he had jumped the most.

"Faith..., how?" He said backing away. I walk closer to him, intimidating him.

"I have my ways." I say angrily. I turning to the rest sighing. A fire ball is charged at me, but I set it out with a soft move of my hand. "Rumble," I mutter.

"Hello deary."

"Woah, the two people I hate the most. Who hat each other. Are working together. That I thought that never accrued to me." I laugh evilly. "No more talking rumble." I shut his mouth closed.

"What are you guys doing here? You'll get yourself killed." My voice changes to a concerned tone.

"We need to get Henry back Faith." Emma says trying to calm me down. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" I laugh. "What are doing here on my island? This is my home! You guys never wondered where I was from. Here!"

"What!?" Everyone, beside Hook and Rumble says in unison.

"Welcome to my home. But thanks to that bastard and Rumble, this has happened! I know this place more than you guys now yourself." Hook charges at me, he sword to my neck. He pushes me against one of the poles.

"Charming take the wheel. I can hold her off long enough." He says angrily.

"Oh, now this is exactly like to old days, eh Father?" I say smirking kicking him, with both off my legs, sending on to the ground.

"Father!" Regina yells.

"Yup," I say extremely disappointed. "My mother was an alcoholic bitch, and my father is much worst. He killed one of my closes friends. Well bye." I say disappearing, To only really disappear and appear on the ropes so I could listen to this conversation.

"What was that!" Regina yelled. "I knew you had a daughter that you adopted, but Faith!"

"Yes, the girl I adopted her name is Jess."

"Jess?" Regina had said sadly.

"Yes, do you know her?"

"Oh sorry nothing." I knew she was hiding something. And time determined to find out. They begin to talk about other stuff as there conversation grew dule. I decided to teleport away, knowing the mermaid might come later.

I teleport to the island, not leaving any smoke like them. I sit on the beach. My back against a tree. I think off the day I left. I slowly sop my hands over my face. Does Mikayla know. Of course she must it's been twenty six years. Rufeo is dead because of me. I hear someone walk into the shore, from the water. I don't care to look up.

"No," the voice said sadly. "No, it's just a dream of hers again."

I look up, unable to speak. She walks back into the ocean angrily. She turns into a dolphin and swims away, most likely to her home under the sea.

"Mikayla..." I say softly. She was already under water. I get up and walk into the forest, whipping tears off of my face. I look around for a certain flower. I pull the best on from the patch and set it a drift on the sea. A single tiger lily. Hoping they will realize that it really is me. No just a stupid dream.

When we first met, she was looking at some flowers. She claimed she was just bored and that she usually does do that. I believe her and still do. She had said a tiger lily was her favorite. I always kept it as a secret, she didn't want people knowing she had a girly side.

I turn into the forest.

"What the!" The nightshade grew back. "No..." I cut down the plant and carefully take the poison. I put it into a small vile, right next to my pixie dust, just for safety. I might need it with what might have become of the island.

I get up and look at the trees, no pixie dust. I must conserve what I have than. Pan must still have a small amount. I walk threw the darkened island, towards the camp. Well, if it's there. I mean twenty six years of not being her has had a tole on my memory. I follow threw a trail, that I remember first walking threw. I look at the tree trunks for some direction to the camp I see something written on one. 'Welcome to Hell.' It read. It's written by the hook of a pirate. I'd know that scratch anywhere.

"So this is what the island has became now has it." I say to myself, hoping someone could hear me. However, I know no one will. "Time to look for Peter of Henry."

Pan's p.o.v.

I felt a nearly familiar presence on the island. I think only for the briefest second Faith. Who knows when she'll return, if she'll ever return. But I can't quite put my finger on it than. It may just be the horrid Hook. Oh no, it's probably the savor looking for her son. But they don't know that Pan never fails.

~~around fifteen years earlier in Storybrooke~~

~Faith's p.o.v.~

"Boy, why are you crying." I ask my little brother only the age of eight. I myself was crying.

"Haha, very funny Faith." He says. We where watching Hook and Rufeo had just died. This was Henry's first time watching it.

I cry more than anyone does watching this movie. I don't know why. Mom always says it's because I'm a sensitive person. But I know I'm not. It just feels real to I guess.

"At least he had an awfully big adventure." I smile, whipping tears from my face. I get up from my bed. "I'll be back."

"Okay..." Henry yawns. I walk go my closet and open the hatch. I jump up and climb into the attic, with no hassle. I sat up, and brush some dust off me. I walk to another secret door and climbs onto the roof. I stand up, and feel the cold breeze against my skin.

A chill is sent down my spin. I turn around and see nothing but my own shadow. I sigh. I sit down near the tip of the roof. A noise comes from the stress. I look around, nothing.

I look up to see a tiger lily fall into my hands, with a note attached.

'please come back, we need you. I hope you now who this is from.' It read. It was slightly small and messy, but it also seemed like a girl's writing. I look back up only to see a dark figure in the sky, fly into the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into a small clearing, that gives me an uneasy feeling. However it also feels to familiar. I stand in the middle and sit on the rock, off to my left. Why did I have to be away for so long? At that single thought rage fills me. I turn to a tree and throw my dagger at it in pure anger, yelling.

I walk out to and grab it. I see a few burnt marks and look at the tree up and down. I step back astonished. I trip over something and look at the tree in horror, hastening myself for subconsciously bringing my self here. I didn't even realise it.

I stand back up looking at the clearing around me. Each tree giving me old memories. I fall to my knees shocked on how I didn't even remember it.

* * *

~When Faith first learned of her magic~

"PAN!" I yelled trying to contact him. He told me to meet him in this exact clearing.

"Right here darling." He joked as he emerged slyly from the forest.

"Okay what do you want to show me how to do first." I sat sitting down on the rock.

"Okay try this." He said pulling out his hand. With small, and lazy, movement of his hand a ball of fire appeared quickly. "Just try."

I try my hardest only making some small sparks happen. After a minute or so I make a small flame appear and hold for around thirty seconds before it goes out. I looked up at him smiling. He seems quite shocked.

"I have never known of anyone to be that quick at learning to do a simple flame," he said looking at me shocked.

"Well my mom was a very powerful witch." I smirked.

"Okay now try making it bigger." I look at my had and try to make a different small flame bigger. It twitches a bit but then goes out.

~an hour later of failure~

"Faith concentrate!" Pan yells.

"I-AM!" I yell back at him. I turn to face extremely annoyed. "Can't you see I bloody am!"

He sighed and turned away, running his fingers threw his hair. I might be mad at him but he still is hot. I turn around angrily. I sit back down on the rock trying to calm down. I sigh again pulling my hair up into a messy ass pony tail.

"Faith, if you calm down, knowing you, you'll have better control over your magic." He said nicely, which can some times be shocking. I look at him angrily.

"Thats what I'm trying to do!" I burst. I had stand back up face him in one swift movement.

He looked at my hand and back at me, smirking. I pull my hand up in between us, now standing calmly. I look upon a huge flame.

"That would happen to me," I sigh and throw it at a random tree.

~back to the present~

I smiled and looked at the tree, lightly grazing my fingers across it. I hear some muffled sound, adults voices. I boot back and grab my bow and arrows and bolt out of sight. I follow the voices of some boys. She ran towards them hoping they would lead her to the camp. I follow the sound and it turns into crys. The crys of the boys on the island. I guess this island has turned to hell.

I turn invisible and walk around still following the crys. If someone sees me they might kill me, those signs did say it was hell. My magic may be powerful but I can't reverse nightshade. I tried on kid once and that didn't work. The kid survived after Tootles got the water needed.

I wait a good hour before I realise the adults voices have gone down completely and yet the crying only seem to get louder for me. I walk back to the clearing to see The Charmings, Hook, and Regina all asleep. I didn't think these people would be so stupid not to have a guard this late at night.

I hear a crack behind me and a voice. "Guys wake up." I turn around and face Emma. She can her the crys too. She turns and walks into the forest. I follow.

"You hear them too." A british voice says from behind her. I turn and look at him. I take a step back, knowing he can't see me. "You're Emma right? Wonder why they can't hear the crying?"

"Who are you?" Emma asked coldly.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself. I'm Peter, Peter Pan." Emma instantly puts her blad to his neck pushing him to a tree.

"Where's Henry?" She asked/commanded.

"You've got fire! I like fire." Oh really Pan. Seriously, flirting with Emma, that's just a jerk move especially in this situation.

"Where's my son!?"

"Hes still alive if that's what your wondering about." Pan says avoiding her question.

"How the hell did you take him?" Adults that he has working for him him Emma, c'mon you need to think.

"He's a very special boy Emma."

"I know, that doesn't answer my question. What do you want with him?"

"I came here to see who I was up against. The savior. Gotta say I'm not disappointed."

'STOP FLIRTING PAN!' I mentally yell at him.

"What do you say now? You gonna tell me I'll never see Henry again?"

"No," what are you playing at now pan. "I'm going to help you find him. I'll give you a map." Emma than realises from him and Pan starts to pull out a parchment from his tunic. Pause, I say pausing the moment. I'm sorry but pan looks hot it that pose. Play. "A map that will lead you straight to him."

"If this is some kind a trap."

"I may not me the most well behaved boy on that island." Panlaughs. Heck yah he's right. "But I always keep my promises. The path to finding Henry _is _on this parchment

I take a step back. He does. He found me, but couldn't take me. Emma lowers her blade.

"Why are giving this to me?"

"You see it's not about finding Henry but the way you do. And Emma, and you're the only one that can." 'That's b.s. Pan'. Emma takes the parchment and Pan disappears. And I go with him. I pull my cloak up. We appear in the cave I stand back and watch Pan.

He sits at the end near the water fall. He's holding something. And he plays it. The son when we first kissed. I turn visible a signal tear in my eyes. I walk up to him and pull my flute from his grasp. I turn around and play my part of the song.

"That doesn't belong to you!" He says and grabs my shoulder. He turns me towards him.

"Oh Pan. I believe it does. Don't you?" I say with a smart ass tone to my voice, smirking. He takes a step back.

"It's just a dream of yours again. Isn't it."

"No Peter it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"Fine," I say. My eyes tearing up. First Mikayla, now Pan. "I'll just wake up." I say disappearing. I reappear in my old tree house, I wanted to go back to that clearing, but I guess Neverland had a different idea. I look around in the familiar room. Dust everywhere except for a path someone has seemed to walk on and a few spots on my bed. I sigh tears already filling my eyes. I sit on my bed and bring my knees to my chest and cry...again.

* * *

-_a week after Faith was kidnapped from Neverland_-

_-Skylar's p.o.v.-_

_"Pan open up!" I say knocking on Faith's wooden door. _

_"Why should I?" He replies to me coldly._

_"Because, or I'll come in there." I say nervously._

_"Haha." I shrink down and go threw a small hole. "Pan come on. We have to look-" _

_My eyes lay upon a sight. A sight you wouldn't expect from Pan. He was sitting on Faith's bed, her pan flute off to the side. Pan's face pale, and his eyes red from crying. He looked sad and mad be on belief. _

_"... for her or else we have to go to plan B. And we both know how dark plan B can get." I say. "We can't have you steal someone's heart and just have them die." _

_"I'll find her. I promise."_

* * *

_-back to the present-_

_-_Faith's p.o.v.-

I sit in a tree, right next to the abandoned camp. The boys left it, I guess they got tired of it, or it was filled with to many memories. I look at a corner, the exact corner Hook took me from, where he killed Rufeo. The adults, again. I disappear and run threw the trees, away from camp.

-a minute later-

-Felix's p.o.v.-

"Its been a while captian." I smirk evilly at Hook.

"Not long enough." He grits thru his teeth. I swing my sword back at him again, and again. Each time swing his sword or catching mine with his hook.

"Remeber what I did to Rufeo?"

I growl in return.

"Well I have a car worst fate for you."

"Oh yah Captain. Rufeo's alive thanks to your daughter. Right before you kidnapped her and sent this island to hell!"

"What?!"

-back to Faith-

A scream of pain calls out threw the forest. It wasn't as load as the lost boys, but you could tell it was night shad that got them. After a while the adults start going back to camp.

"Are sure your okay," Snow asked someone. I descend to a lower branch.

"I'm find snow. My jacket got the worst of it." Charming said in reply. Snow said something back and walked off. Charming held his side and started to walk, it was kind of obvious he was hurt.

I jump down and pull him into the forest.

"What the hell?" He said to me.

"Be quiet." I say pulling up his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Nightshade." I mumbled.

"Is it bad?" He say awkwardly.

"No, it's slower than I've seen before."

"It's that a good thing?"

"Very, it buys you more time. I'm going to perform a simple spell that will slow it down the best I can and a spell to relive much off the pain."

He nods. I do the spell slowing spell and than the pain relief spell. I drop his shirt and stare at him.

"Thank you." He smiles.

"Get Hook, tell. He'll help."

"How do you know he'll help me?"

"Hm. That's quite personal between his family." I say pressing my lips into a straight line. I start to walk off.

"Faith, how do you know so much about nightshade?"

"I've had it to charming. It's a long story."


	3. Chapter 3

_-**Before Faith found out about her magic and her importance to Neverland**-_

_"Faith c'mon," Rufeo said from behind me. "Pan will want us back in camp."_

_"Why?" I say as a push a leaf our of my way, so it will hit Rufeo behind me. _

_"Ow," he says shocked. I laugh. "Because. . . ."_

_"I win."_

_"Where are we going anyway?"_

_"I don't know. It's an adventure for a reason. Plus it's fun to explore the island." I smile brightly as I push some more leaves out of my way._

_"Well to some people it isn't."_

_"You'd rather be fighting the pirates?"_

_"Yah, or hanging out with the lost boys." I turn my head at him, place my right hand at the grip on my dagger. _

_"So I'm not a Lost boy?" I ask tilting my head a bit._

_"Faith I didn't mean it like that." _

_"W__hatever." I say angrily and turn back a round. I storm off and follow random and broken paths. I guess Rufeo walked away because he didn't follow me. I look up and a drop a of rain hits my face. It's been a while since it has rained here, Pan doesn't really allow it, but I don't know why._

_"Why you're quite adventurous today, eh Faith." Pan spoke from behind me, attempting to startle me. _

_"Hello to you too Peter." I say still walking the path, to I know not where. "And yes, yes I am."_

_"Want to explore somewhere else?" He asked flirtatiously. Dear Lord Pan. Stop please. _

_"Like where," I say, s__pinning around on my heel, quite interested now. Forgetting his flirtatious question. A sharp pain enters my right side, but I grab it quickly. I cry out and pain and fall to my knees, holding my side. I pull out whatever it is. I pull it in front of my face as Pan rushes to my side. I look at what it was. An arrow, laced in dreamshade. _

_Pan starts talking to me but I can't here his voice. His yelling and I slowly shake my head trying to respond any other way. I turn to face the direction that the arrow came from. And their stood. . . a lost boy. I gasp softly and turn back to Pan. Rufeo and Slightly had now rushed to my side. He tells something to one of the two and Rufeo takes off, sending orders flying. And than. . . everything. . . goes. . . black. . . ._

**_Pan's p.o.v_**

_I looked at the boy whom had shot the arrow at her. His one of the older boy, who never thought of her to be a lost boy. I turned back to Faith just in the nick of time. She began to fall back, her eyes closed. I pick her up and run to my tent as a few other boys follow. I laid her on my bed and Rufeo returned quickly. I've never seen nightshade attack this quickly. He hands me a bike of the water. I lift Faith's head and I quickly make her drink it. Just lay her head back down and she slowly stirs in her sleep and grabs her side in pain. I heal her side and she calms down and slightly opens her eyes but than closes them._

_"That little bitch," she chucked. Even like this she is beautiful. Wait what the hell am I thinking._

_"So, whenever I can leave the island and I won't die?"_

_"Correct," Pan answered plainly._

_"Good."_

_"But you aren't going to, right." _

_"Why would I do that." I smirked._

* * *

_\- _**Present Time** -

Faith's p.o.v

I walked back around not knowing where to go to, what to do next, or how to get Henry. If wintry to get him from Pan, with only my magic, that's a death wish. And the fact that pan still thinks I'm a dream. . . no Pan wouldn't kill me, even if I was a dream. Or he's changed more than I thought. I over heard Hook say he was a bloody demon.

I continue to walk around till I hear a cry, no cry of a boy to exact. I walk around some more and stumble upon and old cage. I walk to and the crying stops.

"F-Faith." Said a girls voice from the inside.

"Hello Wendy.~" I smirk as I bend down to the cage. I did not expect that.

* * *

~~**after Faith and Pan became a 'Thing'**~~

_"Huh?"_

_"A girl?"_

_"She is so . . . girly."_

_"The lost girl doesn't dress like that."_

_"She even looks like her! . . .__In a way. . . ."_

_"Why would the shadow bring another girl?"_

_"I've seen her here before."_

_"What?"_

_"Yah, she comes to visit. I don't think she's meet the lost girl yet."_

_"Oh, she is going to be pissed!" _

_All words I heard lost boys speak. The all crowded someone on the beach._

_"Move!" Pan demanded as he walked ahead of me. The boys literally made a walk away for Pan, Slightly, Rufeo and I. In the middle stood a girl, with long, wavy dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a white nightgown._

_"Where's Bay?" She asked looking directly at Pan. She didn't even notice me._

_"He left Wendy." He said to her. _

_"Wendy?" I asked looking her up and down. She turned to me. Hatred filled me._

_"Faith!" She said and tackled me into a hug. I don't hug back. "You mother has been looking for you for years! Everyone has!"_

_"To hell with her." I mumble. "Let go of me Wendy!" I demand pushing her off me. She looked at me in shock. "Can't you see! I left for a reason. To get away from all of you! All your proper British selves." I said mocking her British accent. "Last time I checked, which was like nine years ago for you, you wanted to grow up! To be a mother! So why come here? A place where you can't to that!"_

_"Bay fire," she said sympathetically, nearly crying at my words. "We could have given him a home. We could give you a home." Her hands now holding one of mine._

_"This is my home," I say thru my teeth as just pull my hand from hers. She looks and me with horror on her face. I turn around and leave. Lost boys all looked at me shocked. They'd never seen me act like that before. I stomp off and someone follows I don't care who it is, they'll lose me sooner or later._

_"Faith please, stop." Said a British voice behind me. I continued to walk away. Deeper, and deeper into Neverland with each step. Peter appeared in front of me, only inches from my face. I look up and face him. A inscrutable expression upon my face. He drowned slightly._

_"You obviously don't get along with your cousin, do you?" He questioned me._

_"We don't," I say sharply. "We had a few, complications when we first meet."_

_"Mhm, we could all kind of tell by the way you acted out there." He gestured to the beach with his head._

_"Yup," I said popping the 'p'. He smiles down at me and pecks my lips, making me blush slightly. He smirked wickedly._

* * *

_-_**Present time**-

"W-What are you doing here?" Wendy asked hesitantly.

"That's a long story Darling. Pan never let you leave, eh?"

"Yes." She said looking down.

"That little bastard," I chuckled.

"What?" She asked me fearfully.

"Oh, it was always clear Peter had some sort of crush on you. And that you had one on him." I say. Wendy stays silent. "Classic Stockholm Syndrome."

"Huh."

"It is a psychological phenomenon in which hostagesexpress empathy and sympathy and have positive feelings toward their captors, sometimes to the point of defending and identifying with the captors. And in some cases, both ways." I snarl looking down at her.

"N-N-Nothing happened." She said.

"You know, you've always been a horrible lier." I spat as I stood up. "I was gone for. . . forever. . . ."

~**Wendy's p.o.v.**~

"Faith, nothing happened." I said nervously. It was too clear. . . I was lying.

"I'll find out sooner or later." She growled as she began to walk away, her blue eyes filled with rage. I watched as her dirty blond hair (nearly the same as mine, just straighter) swayed side to side in her ponytail. I heard every foot step she took. The crunch of each leaf or the snap of each twig. She was soon out of sight, and hearing distance.

Yes, something did happen between me and Pan, But it wasn't anything big really. It was a just a thimble, or two. Just a small little make out seshess. Well, it was more than a few, and not so little. Now a feeling a bitch. Pan had lost all faith and hope that she'd return at one point, after she left Neverland. And we just both clicked over that. Well it was fun while it lasted.

"Well done Wendy," said a boys voice behind me.

"Shut up Felix," I snarl.

**-Faith's p.o.v.-**

I stomped away from her. Furious at how big of bitch she really is. But Pan. . . I know he wasn't the most well behaved boy on the island, but that far. He most really be as cold hearted as Hook says.

I scream as I feel like my heart broke. Every part aching, mainly my magic. I'm not okay, I promise. . . mighty fall.. . . welcome to my life. . . gives you hell . . . demons, teenagers. The only things on can think of. Thank the Lord for these songs.

I fall to my knees and cry, along again with the boys whom do this very same night. I lean back against a tree and look up.

"F-Faith?"

**A/N: Hey, sorry for not updating in like a month. Omg I had the worst writers block ever! Well I updated. And sorry for making Wendy a bitch. I don't regret it loads though :)**

**-Ash**


	4. Chapter 4

"F-Faith?" Said the voice again. I look up with teary eyes and smile at who I see.

"Hey Slightly." I say happily as I while some warm tears away. I stand up, brush some dirt and dead grass off me, and he pulls me into a tight hug.

"Y-Your back?" He said as if it was a question. I nod slowly. "Prove it."

I grunt and let go off him. "Honestly you bloody idiot! How the hell am I supposed to prove it." I smirked. He smiled once more, knowing it was truly me.

"Where is Skyar and Jess?" I ask.

"Wait. . . before I answer that, why are you crying?"

"Um. . . .so supposedly, while i was gone in that world with out magic ... PancheatedonmewithWendy." I said shyly. God this is awkward.

"Huh? Sorry I don't understand the mumbles."

"Pan. . . cheated. . .on . . . me . . . with. . . Wendy . . . ." I say, before bitting my lower lip.

"What!?"

"For God's sake! Do I have go repeat it for the thousandth time."

"No, it would be third and I just can't believe he would do that. I'm going to kill him."

"Um no you aren't!"

"Why?"

"Reason one, the island would probably die. Two, you'd be killed. Third, you don't have any magic to kill him with. And fourth, honestly, you kill someone? I highly dought that."

"Good points." He sighs.

"Where is Jes-"

"Slightly," says a female voice. "Who are you talking too?"

I looked behind him and see the person I've wanted to see for a long time.

"'Ello Jess." I say.

**_-.-_**

**_After reuniting with Jess and Skylar_**

"Faith?" Skylar asked a bit nervously.

"Yah," I said, turning my attention away from Jess and Slightly.

"Why couldn't you come back?"

"For a fairy you are pretty stupid. Um I was sent into a world with out magic. My memory was erased and replaced with a fake life. I was an orphan, but completely my self. I did pranks on people. I continued a life after being adopted by the evil queen." I sighed as if it was a .normal thing to say.

"The evil queen?" Skylar gasped. "Her? You? Her child?"

"What? She was better than my really mother. I wonder how my Mother turned out?" I shrug. "Never mind that. I shouldn't be talking to you guys in the first place. I don't want Pan hurting you guys. So goodbye for now." I smirked and teleported away, this time choosing to leave a small amount of navy smoke.

**-.-**

"Focus! Concentrate!" Regina yells.

"It is kinda hard when you are talking in my ear."

"And-"

"Hello everyone." I smirked.

"Where did you come from?" Charming asked. I can see him about to pull out a sword. I had surprisingly startled him. I stopped him from pulling out his sword with a swoosh of my hand. He had the most confused look ever. I laughed and fell back, off my tree branch. I landed perfectly on my feet.

"So Regina,you are trying to teach Emma to learn magic?" I asked and walked over to the two.

"Yes." Regina replied. "And she's not doing to good of a job at learning though.

"Oh. I had the same problem. It took me about two weeks to learn how. Than I just had to learn spells."

"Who taught you?" Emma asked. Damn that woman is curious. I looked down slightly.

"Peter Pan." She said. "Do you guys have a problem with that? If yah wanna know anything else just ask Hook alright."

"Who exactly _are _you?" Snow asked. I had turned around to walk away.

"'I am a lost boy, from Neverland. Usually hanging out with Peter Pan. And when we are bored we play in the woods, always on the run from Captain Hook'." I sang quietly and slowly. I disappeared before anyone could say a word.

-.-

_"And now everyone I present the final act of the night, Faith Mills singing Lost Boy by Ruth B." A teacher said._

_"There was a time when I was alone_

_Nowhere to go and no place to call home_

_My only friend was the man in the moon _

_And even some times he would go away, too," I sang as I played guitar upon my schools stage._

_ "Than one night as I close my eyes_

_I saw a shadow flying high_

_He came to me with the sweetest smile _

_Told me he wanted to take for while _

_He said '__Peter Pan that's what they call me_

_I promise that you'll never be lonely'_

_And ever since day... _

_I am a Lost Boy from Neverland_

_Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_

_And when we are bored we play in the woods_

_Always on the run from Captain Hook_

_'Run, Run, Lost Boy' they say to me_

_Away from all of Reality." I look at Henry and smirk. _

_"Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

_And lost boys like me are free. _

_Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

_And lost boys like me are free._

_He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe_

_Believe in him and believe in me_

_Together we will fly away in a cloud of green_

_To your beautiful destiny_

_As we soared above the town that never loved me_

_I realised I finally had a family_

_Soon enough we reached Neverland_

_Peacefully my feet hit the sand_

_And ever since that day." I repeat the chorus._

_"Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

_And lost boys like me are free." I repeat that a second time._

_"Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling_

_Even Captain Hook_

_Your my perfect story book_

_Neverland, I love you so_

_You are now my home sweet home_

_Forever a Lost Girl," shit I slipped up. I quickly say boy a bit louder, hoping now one noticed. "At last." I repeat that part once more followed by ' And for always I will say'. I than repeat the chorus. "Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

_And lost boys like me are free_

_Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

_And lost boys like me are free."_

**A/N:**

**I FINALLY UPDATED! YES! I am so sorry I have had the worst writers block again. I will update more frequently I promise. **

**The rights to 'Lost Boy' belong to their rightful owner Ruth B.**


End file.
